She Said
by EroSlackerMicha
Summary: Two Years have passed Since HS,SS and now entering young adulthood, Naruto and her allies face challenges from every direction.  Can she handle being an adult and a female or will the boy trapped in a woman's body fail all she holds dear.
1. Chapter 1

She Said…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor am I making any money from this. **

AN: This is a continuation of He Said, She Said. To understand the insanity here, read the insanity there first. No, this won't be a Harem.

Chapter 1

It had been two years since they last saw Konoha. Jiraiya stood on the hill looking at the distance where his home village rested. From here he could see the Hokage Monument and he could see a fifth face had been added.

"Sensei are we going to camp for the night or push on?" his apprentice asked. Her cloak and hood shielded her from the rays of the setting sun.

"If we push we'll get there shortly after sundown." Jiraiya said stroking his chin. He looked at his apprentice and knew the last two years had been hard on her. Away from her family, friends and her team.

"Although, if we wait till tomorrow, we'd make a bigger entrance and there is a chance you'll see someone special and you'll get another kiss."

Jiraiya made a puckering and kiss kiss noice.

"Ero-sannin." His apprentice growled and stormed down the hill ignoring her sensei's laughter as she pulled her cloak tightly about her to hide the blush that would put Hinata to shame.

Jiraiya watched her go and chuckled to himself. "What a difference two years make." He said, his eyes going towards his home and he hoped the Hokage wouldn't beat him too badly.

XX

(Main Gate)

Jiraiya chuckled as he slowed his pace and his apprentice matched it with a growl, urging him to walk faster.

"Come on, Master. Or has old age finally caught up to the great Jiraiya?" came her mocking tone and she skipped ahead avoiding the head slap with a laugh.

"Old." Jiraiya grumbled. "I'm in phenomenal shape." He said.

"Pear shaped." His apprentice taunted.

"Brat." He fired back as they reached the main gates. He spotted the same Chunin there that were there the day they had left.

"Izumo? Kotetsu? Are you still Chunin?" he asked.

"Master Jiraiya!" they chorused.

"It's been a long time since you passed through here." Kotetsu said.

"Two years, fifteen days." Jiraiya said. "My apprentice and I are checking in here and we'll report to the Hokage's office later."

The two eternal Chunin looked at the cloaked figure that stood just inside the gate and seemed to be vibrating with an excited energy.

"She's grown." Izumo said.

"Gonna be a real heartbreaker." Kotetsu said with a leer. The three men shared a laugh.

"If your done leering at a my ass, can we go in?"

Jiraiya winced and the two Chunin straightened up, Kotetsu took the travel papers and made notations on them and then in the logbook.

"Your both good to go. And welcome back."

The cloaked apprentice was off like a shot, the two chunin lost her in the crowd. Jiraiya gave a chuckled and a wave over his shoulder he walked at a sedate pace, an idea where his apprentice was heading. He whistled a jaunty tune, actually happy to be home.

X

Anko Senju groaned as she squinted in the sun. next to her Kurenai gave a chuckle. "Getting old Anko?" the red eyed Genjutsu Mistress asked with a chuckle.

"I'd say bite me Nai-chan, but I know where your mouth has been." Anko fired back.

The two continued to banter as they walked the streets.

"You came in late last night." Kurenai said.

"Yeah." Anko said with a jaw-cracking yawn. "Fucking ass hats decided that they were drunk and going to start Fight Club. If one more idiot yelled at me that the first rule about fight club, was to not talk about fight club I was going to paint the village red with their remains."

"I can't believe the Hokage put you in charge of the Police forces." Kurenai said.

Anko grunted. "I'd say favoritism, but this job sucks."

Kurenai shook her head. "Well your team is on hiatus. Each of them is being taught by a sannin."

Anko grumbled about that. "I was hoping to go back to T&I. My new loving mother however gives me the remains of the police force and tells me to clean it up and make it operational again. Its taken me nearly two years and a lot of ass kicking."

The police force had fallen into disarray after the Uchiha massacre. Anko had to weed out the corrupt and useless cops that remained after the massacre. The police force which had never recovered with the loss of the Uchiha which had made up the bulk of its forces took a bigger hit as Anko had sent many of them to Ibiki and never returned.

Anko had permission to take Genin and Chunin who hadn't advanced and rebuild her force and she even had civilians. But her biggest additions had been branch members of the Inuzuka, Hyuga and Aburame clans. The Inuzuka with their dogs, the branch Hyuga with their Byakugan and the Aburame and their insects had made the police force better than when the Uchiha ran it.

Anko mentally laughed as she recalled the first time a member of the council tried to influence an investigation.

Anko had him in chains and a session with Ibiki. The man actually thought that because he was a council member that he was above the law.

_And Ibiki found a laundry list of crimes. Slavery, child prostitution, drug trafficking…and that was just one councilman._

With the Hokage's permission she had rounded up the co-conspirators. _It made Konoha a quieter place._ She thought. But she thought of the failure in that Danzo had managed to escape and with him he'd taken Sasuke Uchiha and Kabuto Yakushi as well as a dozen of his remaining Root forces while the rest threw their lives away covering his escape.

Hearing a bark, Anko turned to see Eurekamaru running down the street, people getting out of the dogs way.

"Who the hell let her out?" Anko asked as the dog vaulted a pedestrian and ran along the side of the building.

"I think Hinata did." Kurenai said as she spotted her female student now turning down the street, looking flustered.

Anko shook her head. "That girl of yours." She started and when Eureka was even along the building, Anko reached out and using chakra, anchored herself to the ground and grabbed the dog collar under the hitai-ate wrapped around its neck and with a grunt stopped the dog and brought it to the ground in front of her.

"I thought I told you to stay home." Anko said.

Eureka looked up with big eyes.

"Anko…" Kurenai said looking down the street.

"Give me a moment." Anko said looking at her sisters companion. "I told you to stay home today. Kurenai's student was to let you out to do your business but this is not staying in the yard."

Eureka gave a whine and tried to look pitiful.

"Your getting too big and too old to pretend you're a puppy. Five years old is considered an adult."

"Anko." Kurenai said.

"What?" Anko asked turning to see Kurenai looking down the street. She followed her friends' gaze and spotted the mane of white hair.

Anko smiled. "Jiraiya's back. That means…"

She scanned the crowd and didn't spot who she was looking for. She looked at the Sannin and saw him looking up.

Anko followed to where he was looking where the obvious cloaked female was standing atop a light pole. Anko felt a smile form. "She's back." She said. Eurekamaru gave a happy bark.

Hinata finally skidded to a halt before them. "I so sorry. I don't know how she got out of the yard." The Hyuga heiress said.

"Its okay Hinata." Kurenai said. "Eureka does that to Anko once a while. Takes after her master."

Hinata smiled and squeaked when Jiraiya appeared before them. "Ladies! Its been far too long."

"Master Jiraiya!" Hinata said in surprise. She looked around. "She's back."

Hinata's answer came in the cloaked figure landing in front of her.

"Hey Hinata!" the cloaked figure said pulling Hinata into a hug.

"Oi! Aren't you forgetting someone brat?" Anko said.

The cloaked figure turned and the hood dropped. Emerald green eyes and long pink hair framed the smiling face of Sakura Haruno.

"Hey Anko sensei! How've you been?"

**AN: And thus begins She Said. And in case you haven't figured it out, Sakura was the one who went on the two-year training trip. We'll see Naruto next chapter. Yes, they are eighteen now, if you remember they were fifteen or sixteen in the last story. So begins another adventure.**


	2. Chapter 2

She Said…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor am I making any money from this. **

AN: This is a continuation of He Said, She Said. To understand the insanity here, read the insanity there first. No, this won't be a Harem.

Chapter 2

Naruto Uzumaki Senju wiped her brow as she dropped the stack of files on the nurses' desk.

"I am to remind you that Shizune is on the second floor and Mrs. Akikako is back again in exam room seven." The nurse said handing her a new folder.

"I wish she would stop eating shellfish." Naruto muttered. "Alright I'll see her and then head up."

The nurse nodded. "I'll mark it down. Good luck on your finals."

Naruto gave a grin and walked down the hall, her topknot bobbing as she walked, even up as it was her hair reached her waist. She was dressed in hip hugging ninja pants and under a mesh top wore a blue tube top. She had her white medic coat on and she was wearing slip on shoes, her plan was to switch into her combat boots after her shift was over.

_I have my finals to certify me as a fully trained medic nin. Heh, it usually takes five years, I did it in two._ She thought proudly. Of course there were times she cheated and used Shadow clones, either in doing her duties or studying.

For the last two years Naruto had worked at the hospital, learning all there was in the arts of being a combat medic from her adoptive mother and Shizune. During that time she also spent time training with Anko and Kurenai and was the medic on call for the KPF (Konoha Police Force) with Shizune and Hinata who was Shizune's apprentice.

Naruto rapped on the door and entered the exam room. "Kigi, what have we discussed about?" Naruto asked giving the middle aged woman a warm smile.

"I know Naru-chan. But the shrimp from the Akimichi's Restaurant is just so hard to resist."

Naruto used a diagnostic jutsu and made a note in the file.

"Shrimp is a shell fish. The Akimichi also make a stellar fish steak the meat melts in your mouth." She got a syringe and after measuring the dosage. "You need to stop or one of these times your going to have a reaction that will kill you before anyone can administer your shot."

Kigi Akikako winced. "That nice boy, the Akimichi heir got my emergency kit and administered it. Do you know that he's still single?"

Naruto used her diagnostic jutsu. "Choji's a friend, and I know a friend of mine is interested in him."

"You're too young and beautiful to be alone Naru-chan. You need to find yourself a good, strong man and settle down with. I'm sure your mother would like you to think about grandchildren for her."

Naruto mentally groaned. "I'm happy learning all I can, and my schedule doesn't have room for a man. Besides I hear that they are high maintenance and my ramen addiction can't suffer the loss."

The older woman chuckled. "Well if you ever need help, I used to be a matchmaker. I have a hundred percent marriage rate."

"I'll keep that in mind." She made a note in the file. "Give the solution I just injected you with about thirty minutes. I'll have a nurse get you a fresh injection kit, and stay away from shellfish. The swelling should be gone in an hour."

Naruto left the room and dropped the file off with the new instructions before heading to the elevator that would take her to the second floor.

While the first floor was for civilians and visitors, the second and third floors were for ninja and the lower levels below ground were special badges needed.

While was alone in the elevator she thought about the last two years. How Jiraiya had tried to convince the new mother Tsunade to allow him to take Naruto on a journey.

Needless to say that idea was torpedoed and Jiraiya spent the night in the hospital.

For a week the Toad Sage tried to convince the new mother to allow her daughter out of her sight. Each time, Jiraiya spent a night in the hospital.

During that time Tsunade was showing her new daughter the ins and outs of medical jutsu and with her new chakra control and the fact she absorbed lessons like a sponge Naruto's first hands on lesson was healing Jiraiya after a beating.

It was during this time that Sakura who had been present asked Jiraiya how he could take the beatings and still comeback for more. The Toad sage saw something in the pinkette's eyes and after testing her abilities went to Tsunade and told her that he had found an apprentice that would appreciate his skills.

With Sakura he'd spent a week testing her and then they had to convice Tsunade. Sakura begged. She needed a teacher and Tsunade was going to be Hokage and working with Naruto.

So it was decided that Sakura would be Jiraiya's apprentice and after another week they left the village.

(Flashback)

"The sun is rising, lets get a move on." Jiraiya said. He wanted to get on the road and he wanted to avoid any further beatings.

Sadly part of his wish was crushed as Tsunade, Naruto, Anko and surprisingly Ino were at the gate waiting to see them off. Ino was yawning and rubbing her eyes.

Naruto and Anko pulled Sakura aside while Tsunade was giving Jiraiya last minute instructions.

"You sure you really want to do this?" Naruto asked.

"I am. I can learn so much from Master Jiraiya, and Anko and you need family time."

"You're part of our family too brat." Anko said.

Sakura smiled and hugged the Jonin who had become special to her. "Say goodbye to Kurenai sensei for me?" she asked.

"We will. She's out in the field with her team, otherwise she'd have been here as well." Anko said and patted the girls back. "Remember what I taught you and build on it with whatever the pervert shows you."

Sakura smiled. "I'm sorry I never got to sign the snake contract."

Anko waved it off. "Until my former sensei is dealt with, I don't want to draw his attention to anyone new by letting them sign." Anko said.

"Now, you watch out for the pervert, and smack him if he tries to peep on you." Anko said.

All three turned to see Jiraiya who was getting a hug from Tsunade, they were about to return to their talks when Tsunade went from hugging to plowing Jiraiya into the ground.

"He just had to cop a fell." Naruto said.

Ino was next. "You take care out there Sakura." She said and hugged her friend. "I'll be sure to keep Naruto nice and safe." She said into her ear getting a growl from the pink haired teen.

Ino waved. "Gotta go. Opening the shop. Stay safe." Ino said and headed back into the village.

Naruto was last. She stood before Sakura. "I'd say don't go, but the pervert is good at teaching, when he's not peeping." She took Sakura's hands. "Stay safe." They to Sakura's surprise she was pulled into a kiss.

Sakura felt the world stop and she found Naruto's lips were soft and she tasted like ramen and oranges.

When they parted the world came rushing back with the sound of Jiraiya being planted into the ground and a flash, both teens turned to see Anko putting her camera away.

Sakura looked at Naruto who gave her a soft smile. No more words were said as Sakura joined her Master as they walked out the gate. She looked over her shoulder once to see Naruto standing watching.

(End Flashback)

Shaking her head, Naruto exited the elevator and approached the nurse's station. "Hey yo Zita." She greeted the duty nurse. "Which room is Shizune in?"

"Hello Naru-chan. Shizune is waiting for you in surgery-theater one." The brunette nurse said. "Good luck today."

"Thanks." Naruto said as she walked the hall. She entered the surgery theater and stopped as she spotted several people in the viewers' section but couldn't make out who due to the lights in the theater making the section appear to be in shadows.

Her attention went back to the center where Shizune stood waiting and the patient. "Right on time." Shizune said with a smiled.

Naruto approached and saw that the patient on the table was covered with a shroud.

"As you know this is your final exam." Shizune said drawing her attention. Naruto nodded.

"This was good timing as a patrol recently captured a nuke nin and brought us the body. Your exam is discover its secrets."

Naruto swallowed.

"Any questions?"

"Do I have a time limit?"

"No." Shizune said.

Naruto checked the supplies and nodded that she was ready. Shizune pulled the shroud from the body.

Taking a breath, Naruto began her examination.

"Male, around thirty seven years of age." She intoned. "Identifying marks, a tattoo on the left pectoral." She picked up the camera and took a picture of it. She continued taking photos.

"Obvious signs of trauma. Bruising along the ribs, forearms and face, indicating subject was in a prolonged taijutsu battle." She looked at Shizune. "One of his opponents was Rock Lee or Guy?"

Shizune chuckled. "How'd you know?"

"I've seen bruises like this on those who have sparred with Lee and Guy. They were holding back in those. Here the trauma is evident." She went back to her exam.

"Subject's hands are heavily scarred, obviously used to using shuriken." She checked the hands and spread the fingers. "There was a ring on his left hand and he wore bands around his wrists, that or shackles."

Shizune nodded and made as note then looked to the viewing section with a look. Naruto ignored it as she continued her exam.

"Subject has several shallow wounds, judging from shape and depth they were shuriken." She continued to look over the body. She got to the legs. "He's had his foot broken multiple times, and scars indicate that his tendon was cut and re-healed over and over again, judging by the scar tissue, this was done repeatedly over several years." She checked the rest of the body, noting older scars along the back. "The bruising on his back indicates a high velocity impact with either the ground or a tree…and if his opponents were Team 9 I'm not surprised."

Naruto ran another diagnostic jutsu. "There is no evidence of poison or toxins, but I am going to take hair, skin and oral swab and send to the lab to be certain." She did as she said and put a stasis tag on the body.

Shizune summoned a nurse who took the sample to the lab, they had a rush priority.

"While we wait, are there any questions?" Shizune asked.

"Was I right about the subject encountering Team 9?"

Shizune laughed. "Yes. Anything else?"

"Not until I do the autopsy. I take it Anbu has his effects?" Naruto asked. Shizune smiled and pulled out a file which Naruto took and started to read. She place the photos to the side until she was done reading and then looked at the photos the investigation team had taken.

"He had twin chakrams?"

Shizune nodded. "He was a B-rank missing nin from the Land of Birds." Shizune said and watched as Naruto bit her lip and after looking at the file and photographs some more she went back to the body and checked over the hands.

"What's wrong?" Shizune asked.

"The scars don't match." Naruto said.

Shizune walked over and looked. Naruto grabbed the photos. "There was no gloves or seals. Either the weapons aren't his…"

Shizune looked up and saw two figures leave the audience.

It was another ten minutes before results came back and Naruto studied them. She nodded.

"Subject is free of toxins, permission to continue the autopsy?" she asked and Shizune nodded as she brought the surgical table over.

Naruto put on the surgical gown, mask and gloves as did Shizune. Grabbing a scalpel she made the Y incision and pulled the skin open.

"As observed, subjects ribs were damaged, upon closer inspection they have been pulverized and are only loosely held in place by flesh."

Shizune as Naruto used the cutters to remove the remains of the ribs, then ran a jutsu.

"Um…Shizune?" Naruto said and the brunette stepped to the other side. "These organs are new."

Shizune ran her own diagnostic. "These organs are several hours old. No sign of use or aging…" she stopped talking and looked towards the observation. "Lady Tsunade?"

Moments later the doors opened and Tsunade walked in. she held a mask over her face and looked down into the body. "Hinata, get Team 9 to my office." She called. "Also Hana Inuzuka." She looked at Naruto. "Sorry brat, but your final just hijacked. Wash up your going in the field." Tsunade looked at the body and cursed before striding out of the operation theater.

Naruto looked at Shizune. "Why is it always something when it comes for me to take tests?"

Shizune shrugged. "You have to admit, it has been quiet around here since the escape of Shimura, Uchiha and the remaining Root soldiers."

"I like the quiet. Quiet mean I get to train and experiment." Naruto grumbled tossing the gloves, gown and mask in the bin.

Shizune patter her shoulder. "Look at it this way, you missed what the initial team missed."

"Yeah, but they didn't cut him open." Naruto said and looked back at the body. "What is he?"

"I'd say a mule. Someone was using him to move freshly grown organs."

"You mean Orochimaru. He's the only one I can think of that is sick enough to do something like this." Naruto said as they left. Already a team was moving in to preserve the body for extensive study.

Shizune gave her a hip check. "You were doing great in there. Me recommendation is that you passed."

Naruto shrugged. "I will decline. I didn't finish the test. We'll have to schedule it again."

Shizune patted her on the back as they entered the lift. "You know you could ask for an exemption."

"Nah. I like earning it. Makes mom paying for Ichiraku ramen much sweeter." The pair laughed as the doors closed.

XX

(On the Street)

"So, how was your date?"

Shizune shot her a look. "It wasn't a date."

"Come on Shi-chan. I'm living vicariously thru you. What did you and the two idiots do if it wasn't a date?"

Shizune blushed. Naruto had caught her in a compromising position between two chunin. Even now the blond teased her about it.

"We were sorting reports over dinner." Shizune said.

"Was there any hand holding? Kissing? Do I have to have words with Izumo and Kotetsu?"

"No!" Shizune said and looked around. "Will you stop doing that? I swear you're an annoying little sister that I might have wanted and now its too late to give back."

Naruto giggled, her laughter getting looks from several people, many of the men appreciating how her chest moved. "Evil child." Shizune hissed as they continued on their way. She looked and noticed they were moving away from the tower. "Where are we going?"

"I need to collect the morning reports from the gate guards and you can kiss your boyfriends." Naruto said and avoided the slap.

"Brat!"

Naruto's laughter echoed as she led Shizune on a merry chase. "Come on Shi-chan! You're getting lazy and fat if your already weezing. That or did one of them knock you up?"

Shizune gave a shriek and their chase went to the rooftops, Naruto staying just out of reach and taunting her.

They landed on the street in front of the gate and when the two chunin guards stepped out of the shack they witnessed Naruto catch Shizune as she landed and shove her into them. "Kiss the girl and then give me the morning reports."

"Naruto!" Shizune said sounding scandalized, but her protests were lost as Izumo saluted the blond and kissed Shizune.

Kotetsu chuckled and retrieved the reports. "Good morning Naruto." Kotetsu said. "Aren't you supposed to be taking your finals?"

Naruto flipped her topknot. "Had an issue. Got to head to the office. When your both done molesting Shizune send her on her way." She was a couple feet away when Kotetsu called after her.

"They're back by the way."

Naruto looked over her shoulder and then checked the logs. She saw the last two names on the list. A smile formed on her lips as she leapt to the rooftops.

Kotetsu smiled and looked at the couple making out. "Oi! Its my turn. You kissed her goodbye last night as well while I had to make sure Tsunade didn't come to the door."

XX

Naruto sped along the rooftops her eyes scanning the street. _They're back! She's back!_ The blond thought with a grin. She tried to picture how her pink haired teammate had changed in the two years.

She spotted Jiraiya and stopped, watching as Hinata was hugged and smiled. With a leap she landed behind Jiraiya.

"Should I be jealous?"

The group turned, Jiraiya giving a yelp of surprise and Eureka gave a happy bark.

Naruto looked at her pink haired teammate for the first time in two years. She noticed that she had grown, and even the cloak didn't hide the curves. _Her hair's longer. And were her eyes that shade of green?_ Naruto thought as Sakura was studying her as well.

"Naruto." Sakura breathed her name.

XX

AN: A lot of people were surprised by the swerve on who Jiraiya took on the walkabout. More of that will be revealed as we go. The subject of summons and who does what will be answered.

In case you missed it, during the two year time skip, Sasuke, Kabuto and Danzo fled Konoha and are with Orochimaru.

Anko with no students was put in charge of the police forces which had remained understaffed and undermanned since the Uchiha massacre. Stay tuned for more She Said.


	3. Chapter 3

She Said…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor am I making any money from this. **

AN: This is a continuation of He Said, She Said. To understand the insanity here, read the insanity there first. No, this won't be a Harem.

Chapter 3

The two young women stood looking at one another.

"Give her a kiss already." Anko said breaking the staring contest and both blond and pinkette blushed.

"ANKO!" they yelled in unison, getting a laugh from the commander of the police force, Kurenai smiling and Eurekamaru barked in agreement with Anko.

Hinata shook her head and rolled her eyes at Anko's antics.

Jiraiya was standing off to the side now scribbling in his notebook. "Yes, that is absolutely brilliant. Cherry Blossom meets up with her long lost love. They embrace and as their passion builds…" he mutters as he writes quickly. The silence alerts him to danger. Looking up the once busy street is empty save for the five women who are glaring at him.

"Um…I think I hear Tsunade calling. Yes. COMING TSUNADE! Apprentice, say goodbye to your girlfriend and lets go." And with that Jiraiya vanished down the street.

The women exchange looks and then break out laughing as Kurenai drops the genjutsu.

Sakura shakes her head. "I've had to deal with that for two years."

Naruto is about to say something when Shizune appears and grabs her by an ear. "We're late."

"Shi-chan…LET GO! THAT HURTS!" Naruto shrieked as the brunette led her away by her ear.

"Anko and Kurenai your both needed in the Hokage's office." Shizune called over her shoulder as she continued to ride roughshod over the blond. She got several more feet then looking back over her shoulder, smiled. "Oh, and welcome back Sakura."

The pink haired woman blinked and wondered what had just happened.

Anko threw an arm around her shoulders. "Come on brat. Might as well join us."

Kurenai shook her head. "You don't see your student for two years and you have nothing else to say?"

Anko stopped and looked at Sakuar. "Did your boobs get bigger?"

"ANKO!" Sakura's shout echoed around Konoha followed by Anko's braying laugh.

XX

(Hokage's Office)

Sakura entered with Anko and Kurenai while Hinata went to complete the tasks of getting Team 9 and Hana Inuzuka which she had been doing when she had stopped to let Eurekamaru out real quick.

She looked and saw Naruto standing off to the side with Shizune. There was so much she wanted to say to the blond.

"You couldn't send a report?" Tsunade asked of Jiraiya who was standing before the desk.

"We were in hostile lands." Jiraiya said. "Besides, we're back and as you can see me apprentice has all her limbs and her virtue still intact."

Tsunade snorted. "And if I asked for a report from Sakura, how many times am I going to hear you tried to pimp her out?"

Here Jiraiya sweated a little.

"Sakura-chan would have neutered him if he had." Naruto's voice carried and Jiraiya shot his goddaughter a look.

"Enough out of you." He said.

Naruto wasn't intimidated. She looked at her mother. "About my final…"

"It's going to be rescheduled. I need you to go with Team 9. We're waiting on them." She looked at Kurenai and Anko. "I'm sending Hana with Naruto to act as her guard. Naruto's going as the medical examiner. Also Hana is going to act as tracker."

"I can go…" Anko began but Tsunade shook her head. "I need you to organize your forces. I'm assigning the remaining Genin squads to you, Kurenai is to be your liaison."

"What's going on?" Jiraiaya asked.

"Naruto discovered something during her exam on the body of a captured ninja that Team 9 had taken down." Tsunade told the Toad Sage.

"Then send Sakura with. It will double the protection for whatever task you have for the medic and tracker." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade was going to disagree when Team 9 arrived. "Close the door." Tsunade ordered. She shot them a look to silence them before Guy and Lee got into their routine.

"I need you to escort Naruto, Hana and Sakura back to where you encountered the nin you killed the other day. Once there Naruto will be in charge, any questions thus far?"

"Lady Tsunade, what is wrong?" Guy asked.

"The nin you killed pulled a fast one and used a life decoy model. Naruto will fill you in more once she exams the battle sight. But know this, you will need to track the nin and kill him."

"Might we inquire as to why?" Guy asked.

"Because the LDM's internal organs showed that they had traces of an unknown toxin. The lab is still examining it. We never would have found it if Naruto didn't do such a deep scan during her exam."

The blond shrugged and indicated it was not such a big thing.

"Guy, you and your team meet at the west gate in thirty minutes. Dismissed." Tsunade ordered.

"Naruto, remain behind." The Hokage asked.

"Come on Pinky, lets get you supplied." Anko said throwing her arm around the younger woman.

Hana and Kurenai went their separate ways and Shizune closed the door leaving mother and daughter alone.

XX

"Can this wait? I need to pack for the mission." Naruto said.

"Shizune will take care of it." Tsunade said standing and walking around the desk. "I know that you've had some minor missions out of the village, this is your first A-Rank without Shizune with you. I want you to be careful and remember, your role is that of a medic nin."

"I know…"

"No. it means no matter what you let the others do the fighting. You are to support them. And retreat if they fail."

"But mom…"

"No. You will retreat. Your not a front line fighter anymore. Yes with all you've learned you would in your words be an awesome fighter. But you are a medic now."

Tsunade put he hands on the younger blonds shoulders. "This is a hard lesson you have to learn. Medics are to remain safe in battle so that they can heal their comrades."

"But…if I'm in charge…" Naruto tried to argue.

"You'll need to command from the rear. If you can't do this, then tell me now and I'll send someone who can."

Tsunade watched as her adoptive daughter struggled with the decision and she saw her jaw set.

"I'm going." She said.

Tsunade pulled her into a hug. "Be careful dear. As a medic you will surpass me one day." She smirked and flicked her daughter on the forehead.

"OW! MOM!"

Tsunade laughed. "Be careful. And come back safe."

Naruto smiled and kissed her cheek before running out the door yelling for Shizune to wait up."

Jiraiya peeked back in. "Your really letting her go?"

"Your apprentice will be with her as will Team 9 and Hana Inuzuka." She said going back to her desk.

"But will that be enough? The missing nin with a biological weapon…"

"I wasn't lying when I said Naruto is a great medic already. Truth be told, all she needs is practical field experience and she'll already be my equal." Tsunade looked up. "She has trained her ass off in the last couple years. And with her ability to spawn shadow clones she put in years and years of learning. No she will be fine." Her Tsunade smirked. "I'm more worried about the virtue of your apprentice."

"Tsunade, I swear I didn't do anything…" Jiraiya protested but stopped as Tsunade laughed. "What's so funny?"

"My daughter has been thinking of your apprentice since you left. I wouldn't be surprised if she jumped her." Her Tsunade raised a brow. "How about a small wager?"

XX

AN: Next time on She Said: Episode 4: "Mission Accomplished? Or Sakura's Virtue."

I'm planning on having some fun with the girls. See y'all next time.


	4. Chapter 4

She Said…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor am I making any money from this. **

AN: This is a continuation of He Said, She Said. To understand the insanity here, read the insanity there first. No, this won't be a Harem.

Chapter 4

Sakura leapt from tree to tree. Ahead of her was Team 9 in a wedge formation. Slightly behind her side by side was Hana Inuzuka and the blond that was occupying her thoughts more and more, Naruto Uzumaki Senju.

Behind them bringing up the rear was Gai, the Jounin of Team 9.

What was drawing her attention was Hana's constant flirting with Naruto.

"So, did you enjoy dancing at Enchanted the other night?" Hana asked.

Naruto's giggle nearly had Sakura end up missing a leap.

"Oh Hana-chan." Naruto was saying. "If Anko hadn't rescued me I think those guys would have done more than try and rub up against me."

Sakura's mind was screaming at who would dare do something like that.

"I know. Civilians can be so stupid. And as the Hokage's daughter you'd think they'd be smart enough not to try something like that."

It was an hour before sunset when the group set up camp.

"Here, Naruto-chan let me help you." Lee offered.

Sakura felt her eye twitch as the blond accepted his help unloading supplies.

Team 9 was quick to set up camp and Hana placed her bedroll next to Naruto's.

"Lee my youthful student, why don't you gather some wood for our fire." Gai said.

"Before you do that, I need you all to line up for an inoculation." Naruto said. "This should help buy some time if he releases the virus. The Life Decoy Model had very faint traces. We thought at first he was a mule for new organs to be carried. But before we left, we got word there was a toxin deep in the organs."

She sighed and pulled out a scroll, which showed the insides of a body.

"Given time to mature the virus is capable of eating the internal organs. If this virus is added to a water supply of a population…in a matter of days it could kill every man, woman and child in the Land of Fire and surrounding nations." Naruto held a vial. "The lab extracted what it could from the LMD. As you can see there is barely five centimeters and this much could kill Konoha."

The group looked shocked. "If the battle took place where I think it did, then we need to hurry."

"We can go right now." Lee said leaping to his feet.

"No we can't." Naruto said. In the morning we'll examine the place where you fought. Then if we find what mom thinks we'll find, we'll head to the lake."

"But…won't we be behind the nin?" TenTen asked.

"Mom's set a trap for him at the dam. She wants us to make sure that he didn't head off in another direction first."

"That's why I'm here." Hana said. "Me and the trio will pick up the correct path and then we'll head after the right trail."

"Lady Tsunade is wise to cover all bases." Gai told his students. "With us coming in behind, the enemy doesn't have a chance to hide. And with the ninja at the dam waiting we will box him in and if the team there doesn't stop him, we will."

Naruto nodded. "Shizune with Kakashi and a team they picked will arrive and shut the dam down to prevent the spread should he get past them."

"And if any of this virus is inhaled or swallowed by any of us?" Neji asked.

"That's what this inoculation is for. It will give mom time to create an anti-virus which she was going to be working on when we left."

"Couldn't we set up camp at the location?" Sakura asked.

"No. We don't know if the enemy set traps or used any of the virus to seed the area. Tomorrow, Hana and I will go first. I will scan the area since I know what I'm looking for. Once I clear it, Hana and the Trio will find the trail. I know it will be slow going, but it must be done. While we do that, you five will be on guard duty."

She held up six syringes. "Now, time for your shots. Gai-sensei if you would give me your arm."

XX

Morning came with the camp already packed up and the group was moving. Sakura was irritated that she been unable to speak with Naruto as either Hana, Lee or even Neji and TenTen kept interrupting and drawing the blonds attention away.

Morning found them reaching the site and Naruto was all business.

While the others were on guard duty, Sakura watched the blond and her thoughts went to the changes since they last saw one another.

_This Naruto is a professional. She's quiet, courteous._ She thought.

"_**And she looks smoking hot in those low riding ninja pants."**_ Inner Sakura said with a leer.

Sakura ignored her inner persona even if she agreed.

During her inspection, Naruto placed yellow flags down.

"What does that mean?" Sakura asked.

It was Hana who was next to her answered. "The yellow flags are for the area she checked, meaning its clear. If she puts a red flag it means dangerous and avoid it."

Sakura looked at her and Hana explained. "I've worked with Naruto during her training. One of her exams was a seeded area that she had to clear of toxins and poisons."

Sakura nodded and went back to watching the blond.

It took an hour for Naruto to work over the battleground and then Hana summoned her dogs. The Haimaru trio worked and Sakura got to watch as the Inuzuka worked. She broke the area into a grid search and soon confirmed the direction.

"Okay, he's heading for the dam. Hana and the trio will take point. If they pick up a scent change we'll figure it out." Naruto said.

"Gai, I'll need you and your team ready to engage so before we reach the dam, I'll hand out Soldier pills."

Gai nodded.

"Sakura, once Gai and his Team engage, I'll need you and Hana to stay with me in reserve."

Sakura was surprised Naruto wasn't going to charge into battle.

"Alright, let's go!" Naruto said energetically and they were off.

XX

The journey to the dam was interrupted when the Trio found a side trail. They followed it to find the remains of a camp. Naruto again did her search and shook her head.

"Hana?"

"By the tracks it seems the target met up with a dozen people. From the scent they were heavily armed. Their trail heads off toward the dam once again."

"Gai?" the blond asked.

"Neji says that them fire pit shows some heat, so we're at most an hour behind them."

"Why did they wait so long?" Sakura asked.

"Our target must have waited to meet with the others for an escort." Hana said.

Neji dropped from a tree that he had climbed to use as a vantage point. "They're not far ahead." He said. "They're making for the road where there's wagons waiting."

"We could split up." Gai suggested.

Naruto looked at him. "My team and I continue pursuit. While you Hana and Sakura make for the dam cross country." Gai said.

Naruto pulled out a map and compass. She checked where they were. "I don't like splitting our forces. We aren't sure of the abilities of those with our target."

"But the forces at the dam need to know what's coming." Gai said.

Naruto sighed. "Alright. Gai-sensei. But stay safe." Gai and his team left. Naruto and her squad wasted no time cutting cross country.

"You okay squirt?" Hana asked ten minutes into their journey.

"No. No I'm not." Naruto said in a subdued voice. "I might have just sent Gai, Neji, Lee and TenTen to die and I hate it."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"She just sent a squad against a larger force that is carrying a very lethal toxin." Hana said to the pink haired girl as they sped thru the trees.

"I could very well have sent them to die, just so we can warn the team at the dam." Naruto said. "Now I know why mom hates her job."

They leapt in silence, leaving Sakura think about the changes in the blond she had spent time thinking about since she'd left with Jiraiya.

(Flashback)

"I am going to teach you many things my student." Jiraiya said as they finished the spar. "But the hardest lessons will be taught while you are alone. You won't have me or a team to fall back on."

Sakura thought about that. "And while we are training I don't want you to think about my godson…I mean goddaughter."

"Master Jiraiya, I…"

"I don't care about at night when you alone in your tent or sleeping bag. But from sun up to sunset you will focus on your training."

"Can I ask a question?" Sakura asked.

"Always." Jiraiya said.

"Why me?"

"What do you mean?" the Toad sage asked.

"Why did you take me really? I know Lady Tsunade forbade you from taking Naruto, but why me? I am just a girl from a merchant family."

Jiraiya sat down on a log and motioned for Sakura to do the same. "I know I come off perverted and lazy. Hell I admit I am a drunk and a womanizer." Jiraiya said. "And long ago, Hiruzen Sarutobi took a chance on perverted young Genin and thru his patience and guidance I became one of the legendary three. As for why I am taking you as my apprentice…I saw something in you that day when we first met in Sarutobi's office after Naruto's change. You didn't run. You stood your ground and tried to help your teammate, even after you learned she had been carrying the Kyuubi. Tell me, how many of your classmates would have done that?"

Sakura thought and looked at her master. "Shikamaru, Shino…Hinata…and Ino." She said giving the last two a thought.

"Four. And the Yamanaka would have had to think about it. You didn't." Jiraiya looked off to the distance. "I showed Naruto all I could. She absorbed my training like a sponge and came back for more and more. Tsunade is going to turn her into the ultimate battle medic. And with the training of two Sannin behind her, Naruto will be greater than the Sannin and her birth parents."

The Toad Sage sighed. "I see you standing by Naruto's side and for you to do that you will need to be the best. And when I am done with you, you will be."

"What do you have in mind?" Sakura asked.

"I will train you in several taijutsu styles, how to summon toads as well as several nin and genjutsu's."

"I'll summon toads?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"Yes. Tsunade is going to have Naruto sign the slug contract so she will be able to summon both. I will also be teaching the tricks of being a spymaster and in the future you will take over my network." 

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"I'm an old man Sakura. I've outlived many of my friends. Most of my students are dead. I have no children and no family."

"You're not that old." Sakura said.

"You're too kind. But I'm a realist. You will be Naruto's right hand." Here he smiled, "Or using her right hand."

Sakura's punch actually connected to the grinning face of her master.

(End Flashback)

Sakura had learned and now she was willing and able to do what her master had taught her to do.

_I'll protect you Naruto. I will be your spymaster and assassin._

XX

The trio reached the dam just after noon. They landed and Naruto looked around. She made a hand sign and Shizune appeared.

"Naruto? Where's the rest of your team?" the brunette asked.

"Buying some time. The target joined up with over a dozen others and their bringing a couple of wagons here." The blond said.

Kakashi appeared and Naruto looked at him. "We need to trap the area. One ninja wasn't an issue, but there are over a dozen and from the sounds of it more of that toxin. A lot more."

Kakashi summoned the rest of his squad and they went about laying traps around the dam.

"Shizune show Naruto the cutoff area. Sakura you're with her." Kakashi said. He looked at Hana. "I'm going to need you and your dogs to be the breaker."

Sakura looked at Naruto. "Breaker?"

"Hana and the trio will be the first unit in when the enemy arrives. The Chunin will be in sniper positions with various jutsu. Once the enemy enters the free kill zone, Kakashi and the Jonin will enter combat. Those that get past them will enter the bottle neck here."

Sakura looked at the lone expansion that led across to the dam. She looked down and saw a valley below filled with sharp rocks.

"Konoha built the dam inside the cliff and the defenses are set up to withstand a siege." Naruto said. She shrugged at the look from the pink haired girl. "Mom had me studying maps and all of Konoha's points that could be attacked at, on top of my other lessons."

"Sounds like you have a busy schedule over the last few years." Sakura said.

"Not that stopped her from getting into trouble with Ino." Shizune said and Sakura was glad she had a hand on the rail that prevented her from tripping.

"Your one to talk Shizune." Naruto fired back. I thought I was going to laugh to death when Anko had to bring you home, what was it for again?"

Shizune mumbled and blushed.

Shizune showed them the area they were to defend. "We will be here as the last line. Inside I've already set up a mobile surgery hospital."

Naruto entered and saw several beds set up and there were three doctors.

"Naruto-sama." One of the nurses greeted.

"When the time comes, set me up at table four." She said dropping her travel pack and jacket. She checked the supplies and nodded.

"Can I do anything to help?" Sakura asked.

"You'll be our gatekeeper. The last line of defense should the enemy get past the others." Shizune said. "Behind that door leads to the processing plant. If they come thru here they will kill the wounded."

"I'll be with you until the wounded outnumber the doctors." Naruto said and Sakura could tell the blond didn't like it.

"Now comes the hard part." Shizune said leading them back out to their positions.

"What's that?" Sakura asked depositing her things and tightened her shin and arm guards.

"Waiting." Shizune said.

XX

AN: The Battle at the Dam next chapter. This chapter changed three times from what I was going to do with it. I finally went with preparations instead of going thru with it.

**I've gotten a couple of PM's and if you want me to respond you have to leave a return open. **

**Now I'm off to work on NILF A Marvel Adventure. And I got a lot of flack saying I'm bashing…I don't see it. Then I hope to work on another. Which might be hard as I just got Witcher 2 for the Xbox360. I have the attention span of a four year old. Ask my girlfriend, give me booze, something shiny and my gf naked…all three and it's a Saturday night.**


	5. Chapter 5

She Said…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor am I making any money from this. **

AN: This is a continuation of He Said, She Said. To understand the insanity here, read the insanity there first. No, this won't be a Harem.

Chapter 5

"It sounds bad." Sakura said as the sounds of battle reached them. She found her gaze going to Naruto who stood with her fists clenched.

"We could go and help." Sakura suggested.

"No, we can't." Naruto said.

"Lady Tsunade's orders." Shizune said. "We're to hang back as the medical unit."

The first wounded were brought to them by Rock Lee as he rushed the bridge carrying an unconscious chunin.

"I need to get back." He said handing the wounded chunin over. "Kakashi said they would fall back to the second area. The enemy is fond of explosives and using them liberally."

Naruto nodded already running a diagnostic scan. "Second degree burns, fractures all over his ribs. There's shrapnel in his bicep and pectoral. Take him to table three." She said to the orderlies. "Thanks Lee, stay safe."

"I will." Lee said and rushed off.

"You better scrub up." Naruto told Shizune. The older woman nodded and went back in.

"What about you?" Sakura asked.

"Business is about to pick up." Naruto said nodding her head at the group of wounded being carried by Kakashi clones. "You'll need to guard here Sakura." Naruto said rushing to check the wounded and tell the clones where to put them.

"This one is dead. Place him over there." Naruto said finishing her scan of the second man.

"What about…" Sakura began but Naruto cut her off. "We don't have time for the dead right now Sakura. The living; however have need of us. When the job is done we can deal with the dead."

Sakura watched as the blond moved from wounded to wounded, some of them were lined up outside while others were carried inside with instructions.

"What about those?" Sakura asked.

"Minor wounds. I'll deal with them when I finished here."

Sakura was surprised at the tone of her blond teammates voice. _What kind of training has Naruto undergone to make her so cold?_

She could only watch as Naruto healed the ninja that had been set to the side. Once she was done Sakura watched as they went back across the bridge to join the battle once again.

"Naruto!"

Sakura watched as the blond rushed over to the table where Shizune was working on a badly injured Chunin.

"I need help. He's sprung a leak and I can't stop working on the damage to his the veins around his heart."

Sakura watched the blond put on fresh gloves and from across Shizune inserted her glowing green hands in the open chest cavity. Sakura shivered as she turned back watching the bridge. So far the wounded had stopped coming and the sounds of battle could be heard, but unseen.

Her thoughts of that were interrupted as two ninja were seen and they weren't Konoha nin.

"HALT!" she called and was surprised as they stopped in the middle of the bridge. "This is a restricted area, please turn around and leave."

The two chuckled.

"Did you hear her?" one said.

"Sounds tough." The other mocked. "Bet she's a screamer."

Sakura shuddered. She'd met men like this on her journey with Jiraiya and she tightened her hands, her knuckles making a creaking sound.

"This is your last warning. If you do not retreat I will be forced to use deadly force."

Both men chuckled and took a step towards her.

"Fine, have it your way." Her hands sped thru practiced seals and she spat out a bullet of mud.

The enemy ninja could only leap up and Sakura was already working on her second jutsu. Her hand slammed into the solid ground before her and spike of rock rose up from the ground and shot at the airborne ninja who couldn't dodge and were impaled by the rock missiles and pinned to the far side of the bridge.

Sakura spat out the taste of the mud bullet and looked across the bridge seeing the area clear. It had taken nearly the whole journey with Jiraiya to get it in her head that the jutsu's didn't have to be vocalized. As long as she thought them, it worked just as well.

_Of course, Master Jiraiya says he's in the habit of shouting his jutsu out as well. Didn't stop him from slapping my ass every time I vocalized my jutsu._ She thought. Of course she tried to beat her master black and blue every time he smacked her on the ass accusing him of copping a feel.

Her gaze returned to across the bridge seeing movement. She relaxed seeing Kakashi and others. They weren't in a hurry.

"Kakashi." She said in greeting.

The one eyed man nodded. "Its good to see you Sakura. Any trouble?"

"Only those two got to the bridge, but they weren't too bright." She said pointed towards the pinned dead.

"Looks like your time with Jiraiya paid off." He said giving her an eye smile. His gaze went to the door.

"You'll have to wait unless there are any serious injuries." Sakura said.

"No." Kakashi said. Sakura saw Gai and his team and Hana was last, her arm was bleeding and she was limping a bit.

"Raido is supervising the disposal of the enemy dead." Kakashi was saying and Sakura realized that Naruto was there and was listening to Kakashi's report. The blond removed bloody scrubs and nodded.

"Kakashi's sent a messenger dog to request aid in moving our wounded and dead." Gai said and Sakura saw how subdued the man was.

"I've saved Tao's arm and the others are finishing up the critical cases." Naruto informed them. "The wounded that are able to travel will be in the first evacuation group."

"Kakashi will keep a squad here, Gai I need you and your team to scout the area and take out any remaining enemies." Naruto spotted Hana and went to check on her.

"She's so different." Sakura said softly to herself. Apparently it wasn't low enough as Kakashi heard her. "She's changed in the last couple of years. Being the daughter of the Hokage has added more duties to her and I admit I envy those who have gotten to train her. My own pride and stupidity cost me more than two students."

Sakura looked at her former sensei. "How are you doing Kakashi?" she asked.

"I've had a few bad years and had several hard truths shoved down my throat. Its good you're back Sakura, Naruto has missed you."

"Hard to tell." The pinkette said softly.

"You're catching her in work mode. When she's not on duty, she's more open."

The pair looked over to where Hana was struggling as Naruto tended her wounds.

"Open with who?" Sakura mutters barely to herself, afraid of the answer.

XX

(Konoha, Hokage's Office)

"I've got a tracking team following their trail back to see if there was anymore of that vile crap."

Tsunade nodded as her adopted daughter finished her report. Standing behind Naruto was Kakashi and Shizune.

"And how did she do?" the elder blond asked.

"Once she gave orders, she prepared the medical unit for incoming wounded and stayed there." Kakashi said, his hands folded behind his back in a relaxed pose.

"I let Gai in charge of setting up defenses and two medic to help seal off the water ways." Naruto added to which Shizune nodded in agreement before giving her own report.

"She did good, despite her desire to be on the front line, Naruto followed your orders milady."

"Very well. Dismissed." Tsunade ordered as Kakashi and Shizune left. Naruto dropped onto the couch by the window and sighed.

"What's wrong brat?" Tsunade asked her daughter.

"Nothing…everything…I don't know." The whisker marked blond said as she rubbed a hand over her face. Tsunade sat quietly as her daughter gathered her thoughts.

"Sakura is back and I'm not sure what I should be doing…or feeling." She admitted after several minutes of silence.

"Really? I know you and Ino dated for a while and ended up as good friends. And don't think I don't know about that hot and heavy make out session you had with the Aburami heir." Tsunade said and Naruto blushed.

"It was a one time thing. Shino's is now dating Temari." Naruto said. "And that doesn't help with Sakura."

Tsunade rolled her eyes and let out a breath. "Teenagers." She muttered. "Fine, you want my advise?" she asked her daughter getting a nod.

"Talk to her. Get to know her again. Find out if she feels the same way and if you can't then bluntly ask her out get drunk and then screw her brains out." The Fifth Hokage said crossing her arms.

"I can't do that!" Naruto said.

"Yes you can." Tsunade said. "It would deal with all that sexual tension and don't think I don't know about you little fling with Hinata and how you moaned Sakura's name!"

"I hate you." Naruto said and stormed out of the office. Tsunade smiled and pulled out a small sake bottle. "I love having a teenager to torment." She said before taking a healthy drink of her alcohol.

XX

AN: Hey-O! for those that didn't know I'm having real life and health issues. I hope to post something for some story at least once a week. The new meds are helping a bit. Doc wants to add a new one next week so we'll see if the balance can be maintained. Stop asking if something is abandoned. I'll post a note in something if it is.

**I was told by a guest that they were disappointed with how this story was turning out. How I changed Naruto's training with Sakura's and they couldn't read this anymore as it was crap. Well goodbye nameless Guest. This is free, you want something someway go write your own story. Telling me I have to fix something and do this a certain way just makes me ignore you and my girlfriend laugh as I add the printed page to the bonfire.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Training Ground

The wooden training post exploded into splinters and saw dust as Sakura Haruno panted. She gazed around at the destruction of the training ground and winced knowing a Genin team was going to have a hell of a time cleaning it up and making it useable again.

"Holy shit! Who crapped on your welcome mat and peed in your porridge forehead?"

Sakura turned to see Ino Yamanaka leaning against a tree. "Hey Ino." She said. "And no one. Just trying to get rid of some pent up energy." Sakura said as she headed for her gear stacked nearby. She grabbed a towel and a bottle of water.

Ino shook her head. "That's what sex is for." Ino said. "Rearranging the landscape is for bad or missed dates."

Sakura took a drink from the water bottle. "So, how've you been?" she asked the blond trying to change the subject.

"Well I joined the T&I division and got assigned to Anko and Konoha Police." Ino said softly the continued before she lost her nerve. "I tried dating Naruto." Ino said and watched as the water bottle was destroyed, its contents covering the hand and ground beneath it.

"But it didn't work out." Ino continued pretending she didn't see her friend destroy the source of water.

"I tried dating Shikamaru for a while too and that was a disaster. Not as big as him dating Temari from Suna, but close." Ino pretended to looking at the sky and mentally smirked at having the pink haired girls attention.

"I discovered that Naruto and I were better as friends. Who knew I'd ever say that in a sentence when were in the academy." Ino gave a slight chuckle and continued. "You know forehead, being a girls suits Naruto better. Well that and living with Anko, Shizune and Tsunade."

Sakura swallowed and had wondered where they were living as she had stopped by their old apartment only to find it bulldozed and a ninja scroll shop in its place. Ino was still talking and she listened, desperate to hear about the blond who had been in her mind for the last couple of years.

"Lady Tsunade moved them out of the apartment they were in and into the Hokage mansion. Wait until you see Naruto's room."

Sakura felt her knuckles tightening hearing on Ino being in the other blonds room.

"Not that she's there a lot." Ino said. "Either she's at the hospital, the tower, the police station or the Inuzuka's." Ino rattled on.

"The Inuzuka's?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, Naruto and Hana have become two peas in a pod over the years." Ino said and before she could say anything watched as the pinkette walked away.

"Sakura? HEY!" Ino shouted the last word as Haruno took off at a speed she found hard to follow.

"Shit." Ino said. "I should have told her without teasing." The blond thought and wondered if it was too late to send a warning to Hana.

XX

Inuzuka Estate, Clinic

"Thanks again for helping." Hana said as the whisker marked blond put the last dog back in the kennel.

"Its no big. Besides, it gives me a chance to study the hounds and Eureka a chance to burn off her excess energy." Naruto said jerking a thumb towards the yard where her own dog was roughhousing with several of the clans dogs.

"I could have had Kiba do this." Hana said.

"You know he wouldn't and you need to rest that arm and leg at least another day." Naruto scolded.

"So, you want to talk about it?" Hana offered.

"Talk about what?" Naruto asked busying with several clipboards.

"Oh, how about a certain female is back. You're not fooling me Naru-chan. I can smell the lust on you from a block away."

"Stupid enhanced senses." Naruto muttered.

"Yes, especially when sharing a tent with a certain blond who rubs one out moaning a certain name at night while on a mission. Now spill or I'll tell mom and she'll drag it out of you."

Naruto sighed. "I tried dating like mom said while Sakura was gone. You saw how Ino and I nearly destroyed the village."

"Exaggeration. The flower shop and the bar yes." Hana said motioning for her to continue.

"Hinata and I had a brief one time fling." Naruto said. "And Shino and I…" Naruto shuddered. "At least we discovered I firmly like girls before it was too late."

"And thru it all you managed to remain friends." Hana said. She liked having Naruto around. She was the little sister she should have had. _But no, Kiba just had to be born a boy, a perverted and idiotic boy._ She thought.

"But with Sakura-chan…I'm scared." The blond said, hesitant in sharing her fears.

"Scared? Naruto, that kiss she gave you was an indication…"

Naruto turned and shook her head, the topknot whipping around. "She's traveled. Whose to say she didn't meet someone?"

Hana snorted. "You can't be serious. During the mission she looked ready to kill Lee or me anytime we interacted with you. Seriously Naru-chan, go find your girl, kiss her until her toes curl and tell her how you missed her. You climbing into every duty you can find can't last forever."

"I'm not avoiding her, I just have duties. You know that." Naruto said.

Hana shook her head. "Denial your name is Naruto."

The blond shot her a look but was stopped from saying anything as an earthquake shook the room.

"What the?" Naruto gasped as the room shook and the sound of something collapsing.

Naruto stepped to the door and looked out. "Looks like I'm having a talk with Sakura-chan sooner rather than later."

Hana looked over her shoulder as the compounds security wall collapsed. "See if you can take her to the training ground. Mom's gonna be pissed about the wall as is."

Naruto strode towards the obviously pissed off pinkette even as the clans dogs were moving to intercept. Naruto waived them off.

"Sakura-chan, you need to calm…" Naruto began and was forced to dodge a blow as the other girl let out a growl. A very feral and very angry sounding growl.

Sakura was beyond rational thought. If her teacher saw her right now he would dig a grave, climb in and leave a message after ground zero.

Naruto however wasn't Jiraiya and used her training.

Sadly Sakura learned to far to late that Naruto had learned something from Hinata while she was gone. Pressure points mixed with the medical know how and the fact she studied more than Sakura did in school showed that she could handle the rage monster and with a few jabs Sakura was on the ground with one leg and both arms temporarily paralyzed.

"What the hell Sakura?" Naruto asked and looked up to see Ino rushing over the remains of the wall and skid to a stop. "Crap." The Yamanaka heiress said seeing the end result.

Shaking her head, Naruto looked at Hana, "You go put your leg up." She turned to Ino, "And you are going to help me carry her home and tell me what set her off."

"Um…" Ino tried to find a way out.

"March Yamanaka." Naruto said in a growl leaving no room for argument and the pair maneuvered Sakura between them.

XX

Hokage Mansion

"Put her on the couch and then you can go home." Naruto said as she went to the hall cabinet to get a medical kit. Ino had told her on the way how she had told Sakura. "Wait, stop and tell my mom what happened then go home." Naruto said as she looked at the green eyes that were filled with rage. She was amazed the pinkette had remained silent this whole time.

"Do you promise not to go on a rage rampage and talk with me if…no when I release you?"

Sakura took a breath. She had listened as Ino talked to Naruto on the way from the Inuzuka's and she realized how badly she had reacted. "I promise." She said softly.

Naruto jabbed several points and Sakura could feel her leg and arms again and Sakura looked at her.

"We should have talked once you came back, but I was scared." Naruto said before Sakura could speak.

Sakura blinked, "What were you scared of?"

Naruto shook her head. "It was stupid, old fears that fed on you being out of Konoha with the biggest pervert in the Elemental Nations."

Sakura sighed. "Do you want to go first?"

Naruto hesitated. "I guess."

She sat on the couch next to Sakura and took a breath.

"The day you left I began my training…"

XX

**AN: Next chapter will have Naruto telling Sakura about her life while she was gone.**


End file.
